Forgive? Nah!
by yasha012
Summary: Is really best to just forgive and forget? Or is there a better solution? Random, somewhat humorous one-shot. T for language.


"I can't believe mom expects me to just forgive and forget so easily," Kagome grumped as she walked home from school with Inuyasha in tow.

"What happened, anyway?" he asked, glancing at her as he fished around in his pocket for something. A moment later, he pulled out a blue I-pod and began to untangle his ear buds while she spoke.

"Some jerk at school keeps trying to get me to go on a date with him," she sighed. "He been at it for a month, and when I said no again the other day he tried to force me to kiss him. And when THAT didn't work, he shoved me into a trash bin, called me a whore as loud as he possibly could, said that I tried to force HIM to kiss ME, and now everyone's bothering me at school."

Inuyasha scoffed. "What's there to forgive? I say just beat his ass up and get it over with. That solves your problem right there."

Kagome sighed again. "No, because then I'D be the one in trouble for picking a fight. I'd probably be expelled.

Inuyasha scoffed again, but made no further comments. They rounded a corner, headed to WacDonald's where their friends were waiting for them. As they walked inside, Sango stood up and waved them over.

"Over here, guys!"

Kagome smiled and walked quickly over to them, sitting next to Sango while Inuyasha sat next to Miroku, still messing around on his I-pod. Sango gave her a curious look.

"Why are you looking at up like that?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. I just don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you guys in modern day clothing."

Sango returned her friend's smile. "Yeah, that potion really worked wonders, didn't it?"

Before anyone had a chance to reply, Shippo walked in, looking more Kagome's age now rather than looking like a six-year-old.

"Hey guys!" he said with a grin, jumping into the seat next to Inuyasha. "Haven't ordered yet?"

"No, we're waiting on Sesshomaru," Sango replied.

"Where is he, anyway?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"Don't worry, Kags, I'm sure your boyfriend's fine," Sango teased, causing Kagome to blush a little.

"I think he was at the bookstore earlier, wasn't he?" Miroku asked, looking away from whatever game he'd been watching Inuyasha play for the past few minutes.

Sango shrugged. "I dunno."

As soon as the words were out of her friend's mouth, Kagome felt a familiar aura approaching. She turned around, a big smile plastered on her face, as Sesshomaru walked in and came over to them, sitting down next to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked, instantly taking some of his long silver hair into her hand and playing with it, knowing that he wouldn't mind.

"The line was long," he said with a careless shrug, setting a bag down on the floor next to him.

"Now that everyone's here, can we order please?" Inuyasha asked, looking annpyed. "I'm STARVING!"

"You're ALWAYS starving," Shippo replied with a smirk.

Inuyasha growled at him, but thankfully didn't try to start a fight. Once everyone had their food, Sango seemed to notice that something was bothering her friend.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she asked, concerned.

Kagome shook her head, trying to pretend like she was fine. "Oh, it's nothing," she said.

Sesshomaru gave her a look that instantly told her that he knew something was wrong and wanted her to voice it.

"Just spit out already, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "You may as well."

She sighed and once again told her story about the jerk at school. She sighed again once she was finished. "My mom always says it's best to forgive and forget, but how can I forgive that guy for embarrassing me like that?" she asked, depressed. "He called me a whore in front of everyone, and now almost no one will talk to me and the few that will just tease me."

"Why does this one stupid guy have so much influence over the other students?" Shippo asked with a frown.

"He's one of the most popular guys in school. He's practically worshipped." she replied.

"I still say you should just kick his ass," Inuyasha cut in.

"We've been through this already, Inuyasha," she reminded him. "I'd get expelled."

"Maybe you could just try talking with him, figure things out peacefully," Sango suggested, trying to come up with a solution that didn't involve fighting.

"And if that doesn't work, THEN you kick his ass," Inuyasha said.

"Will you give that a rest already?" Kagome asked, getting annoyed. "And anyway, I don't really think that talking with this guy will help at all. If anything, that would just be asking for trouble. There's no telling what he might tell the other students I supposedly said."

"You could always humiliate HIM in front of the entire school," Shippo suggested, eyes brightening at the thought of pulling a prank. "I could help you."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Once a prankster, always a prankster," she said with a grin. "But no. I don't think that's such a good idea, considering how crazy and destructive your pranks tend to get."

"I could always purify him with a sutra," Miroku offered. "That is, if he's a demon."

"Unfortunately, he's a human. But thanks anyway."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything more, Sesshomaru spoke up. "I say forgive your enemy, but remember that bastard's name just in case," he muttered.

Kagome smiled at him. "And why is that?" she asked.

"Just in case," he repeated, smirking a bit.

'_Revenge is sweet,' _she thought with a smile, realizing what he meant.

**A/N Just a pointless story that I wrote off of the top of my head for no apparent reason. I hope you enjoyed! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome, though I must ask you to please refrain from simply complaining about what you didn't like. **


End file.
